Hand-held tools come in a seemingly endless array of configurations for use in industrial, electronic, automotive, construction and household applications. Tools used to drive fasteners, such as screwdrivers, tapping tools, awls, nutdrivers and the like, not only come in different sizes and dimensions, but are typically configured with a variety of head or bit types. Currently known and commonly used standard tool head or bit types include: flat, phillips, clutch, hex, Reed & Prince, square, Pozidriv.RTM., and Torx.RTM.. Flathead drivers, commonly used on screwdrivers, are further divided into cabinet, keystone or slotted configurations. Obviously, there are numerous combinations of tool and tool head types when one takes into consideration the variety of tools together with all of the possible tool head configurations that are currently available. Further, the number of such combinations increases when one considers that new tool and head types are commonly developed for new applications.
For the individual who uses only one or two tools at a time, and then only periodically, there is no great difficulty in simply looking at the tool and its working end to determine if it is the appropriate tool for the project. However, for those who use a variety of tools on a more consistent basis, the endless array of tools and head types to choose from can become a frustrating and time consuming chore, which detracts from the individual's concentration and desire to complete the project properly. Electricians, contractors, mechanics and other artisans who use tools on a consistent, day-to-day basis, can waste considerable time simply attempting to pick the right tool type, while repeatedly discovering that the head type is wrong.
The problem is compounded when the project requires the artisan to grasp or hold the item or components of the item being worked on with one hand, while attempting to find the correct tool with the proper head type using the free hand. Similarly, when working on projects that require intense concentration or involve intricate assemblies and precision workmanship, the time and effort that it takes to select the appropriate tool and head type may result in a less than satisfactory job. Further, the movements involved in searching through tools and having to examine their working end may cause the artisan to loose his grip of the item or inadvertently move or misalign the assembly being worked on.
Often, artisans will attempt to minimize the difficulties of selecting the proper tool by utilizing a tool belt, or tool pouch which typically holds a number of tools around the artisan's waist. Usually, the artisan will load the tool belt or pouch with those tools that they predict will be required for the project. The artisan may arrange the tools in a predetermined sequence to aid in the selection process during the project, or as is more common, will simply load the tool belt or pouch as the tools are selected. Although the use of a tool belt cuts down on the number of tools that must be reviewed before making a selection, it is still common that the wrong tool is chosen. Obviously, if the tools held in the tool belt or pouch are all of the same type, such as screwdrivers, then it is not difficult to understand how the wrong head type or head size could be selected.
Additionally, because artisans may be working in areas with little or no light, the selections of the proper tool must be made by touching the working end of the tools. This also wastes time and becomes increasingly frustrating, especially if many tools must be used during the project. Again, because the artisan's other hand may be used to hold or grasp the item being worked on, it is extremely difficult to grasp, twist or turn and feel for the working end of the tools until the proper one is selected.
Finally, once the proper tool and head type is selected, it may be difficult to visualize the orientation of the tool head so as to align it with the face of the item being driven by the tool. If not aligned, the tool will not drive the item properly, which may cause the item or the tool to be damaged. For example, a phillips head screwdriver may not be aligned correctly with the receiving screw, and when torque is applied to the screwdriver the screwdriver may slip, thereby stripping the screw and possible damaging the screwdriver head itself. The problem is more common when using a typical flathead screwdriver since the flat head configuration of the screwdriver must slide into and fit within the receiving cavity or channel on the face of the fastener.
Thus, there is a need for providing indicia on tools, which will visually and tactilely indicate to the user the head type. Further, there is a need for providing tools, such as screwdrivers, nutdrivers, awls and the like, with indicia which indicate the configuration of the working end or tool head, the orientation of the tool head and, optionally, the dimension of the tool head.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide indicia for tools, which will indicate to the user by sight or touch the configuration of the tool without having to view the working end of the tool.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide indicia for tools, which indicates the configuration of the tool and the orientation of the working end of the tool.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide indicia for tools, which will indicate the configuration of the tool by sight or touch without having to handle the working end of the tool.
In accordance with the present invention, all of these objects, as well as other not herein specifically identified, are achieved generally by the present indicia for indicating tool type. Broadly stated, the present invention consists of a hand held tool of the type having a working end and a handle end. The tool has a handle adapted with a tool receiving end and a butt end. The handle is configured for easy grasping by the user. The tool has a tool head adapted to the working end of the tool configured and arranged for engaging a fastener. A symbol is integrally formed on the handle, the symbol is configured to emulate and provide an accurate manifestation of the tool head. The symbol may be recessed into the handle or raised slightly above the surface of the handle.